no hay segundas oportunidades
by gabrielizz
Summary: porque no todas las cosas se pueden olvidar, porque no todo es para siempre, aveces simplemente es demasiado tarde


**No hay segundas oportunidades**

**Los nombres y personajes son propiedad de la creativa mente de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo un poco.**

**Edward pov.**

Ya estaba decidido, se que ya habían pasado 6 años desde que la deje en ese frio bosque con el corazón roto, sé que no debí haberlo hecho, pero en ese momento creí que era la única solución, a pesar de los años jamás logre quitar la calidez de sus achocolatados ojos ni su inconfundible aroma de mi cabeza ni de mi cuerpo, durante todo este tiempo me sentí mas muerto que en todos mis años, y sé que el culpable de todo eso fui yo, con esa estúpida y egoísta decisión dañe no solo a mi amada Bella, sino también a mi familia, al alejarme de ella les quite el único pretexto para disfrutar lo que tenemos de sobra, nuestro inagotable tiempo, sólo esperaba que aun existiera un poco de amor hacia mí en el fondo de su corazón, se que con lo que le hice no me lo merezco, Alice se encargo de recalcármelo día a día hasta que me aleje completamente de ellos, yo creí que sería un final de relación limpio, sin tanto sufrimiento de por medio, pero hoy me doy cuenta que no fue así y si ella aun siente algo por mí no dudare en tenerla junto a mi por el resto de la eternidad.

Tome el primer vuelo que me llevaría a Seattle y luego maneje, en el auto que arrende, hacia Forks, jamás un viaje se me había hecho tan agotador, habían muchas preguntas rondando mi cabeza,¿ me habrá olvidado?,¿ me odiaría?,¿ aun seguiría en Forks?, no lo sabía, y cuando se lo pregunte a Alice me dijo que era un tarado por haberme demorado tanto tiempo en deshacer algo que jamás debí hacer y que todas mis preguntas tendría que respondérmelas solo, porque ella no era quien debía contestármelas, eso lo encontré de lo mas insólito dado que ella sabe todo con antelación, pero me dijo que ella no traicionaba a una amiga aunque se haya visto obligada a alejarse de ella.

Ya era de noche cuando llegue a Forks, perfecto; eso me daba más libertad de movimiento, decidí que era mejor caminar o correr mejor dicho, así podría disminuir mis ansias y podría rastrear su inconfundible olor. Al primer lugar que fui fue a casa de Charlie, su aroma aun seguía ahí, pero no era tan intenso, temí por un momento que ella ya no viviese aquí, pero aun era un rastro reciente, comencé a seguirlo y me guio a unas cuantas manzanas de distancias de la casa de Charlie a la salida del pueblo, cerca del rio, era su casa, su aroma estaba concentrado por todo su alrededor y fue un verdadero alivio el sentir que no había ningún olor a perro cerca, pero a cambio había dos nuevas esencias de humanos que no estaban en ese momento en la casa, me aventure a mirar y la vi, seguía igual de hermosa, su pelo era más largo, tenía un poco mas de curvas, un semblante más maduro, pero seguía siendo mi Bella, mi muerto corazón dio un salto al sentirla tan cerca, me sentía feliz y a la vez aterrorizado, no sabía qué hacer. Decidí que lo mejor era hablar de inmediato con ella, no había viajado desde tan lejos para quedarme mirándola desde la ventana solamente, tome todo el poco valor que tenía en ese momento y toque el timbre. Sentí cuando su corazón dio un salto por la sorpresa y luego cuando se puso de pie para venir hacia mí. Al abrir la puerta tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Valla demoraron menos de lo que pensé- dijo , pero al verme perdió los colores del rostro en menos de un segundo, vi como perdía el equilibrio y se desmallaba, la tome en brazos antes que tocara el suelo y la lleve hacia el sofá.

**Bella pov.**

Hacía ya unos 4 años que había vuelto a encontrar un motivo a mi vida, luego que el se fuera sin importarle el daño que me hacia dejándome como un simple escollo en el camino, esos días creí morir en vida, pensé que jamás podría olvidarlo y que yo no estaba hecha para el amor, creí no volver a confiar en el amor después de todo el daño que él me hizo, en el día que me dejo, diciendo que jamás me amo, no solo perdí a mi primer amor, sino a mis amigos y familia, termine mis estudios en Forks aguantando las caras de lastima con las que me miraban y los comentarios a mis espaldas, luego decidí irme a estudiar a Florida, una ciudad lo suficientemente soleada como para no deprimirme más de lo que estaba por cada vez que veía llover, mantuve el contacto mínimo y necesario con Charlie y Reené, sé que eso los dañaba pero ese era mi periodo de duelo y debía vivirlo para sanar todas mis heridas para así poder seguir adelante, al entrar a la universidad conocí a Andrew, primero fue mi compañero de curso, luego mi mejor amigo para luego transformarse en el hombre que me devolvió las ganas de seguir viviendo, el me ayudo a sanar todas mis heridas y me hizo comprender que lo que me había pasado no era culpa mía, me dijo que quizás eso demostraba que no era mi destino el tener una vida junto a él; y si le conté mi pasado, mis alegrías y mis penas vividas en Forks, omitiendo claramente su nombre y que mi ex y su familia eran vampiros, aun no me sentía preparada como para decir su nombre sin sentir a la vez un poco de sentimientos encontrados, Andrew jamás me presiono para que se lo dijese, ante todo él era mi mejor amigo, solo dijo que cuando yo lo creyera necesario lo hiciera. Con los años regrese a Forks, creí que los recuerdos no me dejarían en paz, pero no fue así, Andrew estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, alentándome a retomar y arreglar mi relación con mi familia, mis padres estaban felices cuando les informamos que nos casábamos y que pronto sumariamos un nuevo integrante a nuestra familia, a la llegada de mi hermosa hija Sofía creí no poder ser más feliz sentí que por fin mi vida era perfecta y que ya no era necesario continuar recordando el pasado si ya tenía toda una vida por delante, ya no le temía a envejecer y a morir pues sabía que mi vida a pesar de todo era perfecta, tenía a un maravilloso hombre que era mi mejor amigo, amante y que me amaba por sobre todas las cosas y a una hermosa hija que es la luz de mis ojos. Esa tarde Andrew y Sofía habían ido a Ports Angeles a comprar los últimos regalos para navidad, esta sería la segunda junto a mi bebe. Yo me había quedado a ultimar los detalles en casa ya que haríamos una cena con los abuelos Charlie, Reené y Phil, ya que Andrew no tenía familia acá. Estaba escribiendo una tarjeta de saludos a mi antigua amiga Ángela para saludarla y felicitarla por su bebe cuando sonó el timbre,-¿qué extraño?, pensé seguro que se les habían olvidado las llaves, aunque no sentí el automóvil, quizás estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no me di cuenta, me levante feliz del sofá y fui con una sonrisa a recibir a los dos amores de mi vida

-Valla demoraron menos de lo que pensé- dije pero mi sonrisa murió en mis labios al ver esos dorados ojos que me devolvían la mirada, automáticamente sentí que la oscuridad me rodeaba y que la última imagen que quedaba en mi memoria era la cara de la persona que más daño me ha hecho.

No sé cuanto rato paso solo sé que cuando comencé a reaccionar sentí el sofá en mi espalda y una fría mano que tocaba mi frente y mi mejilla, antes de abrir los ojos roge para que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero me convencí de lo contrario cuando escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios.

-¿Bella, te encuentras bien?, pregunto. Dios como hago ahora para afrontar mi peor pesadilla, pensé. Buscando todo el valor que tenia abrí los ojos y me separe lo más rápido que pude de el.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué volviste? Le pregunte, me miro y me sonrió,

-Extrañaba tus ojos, tu voz tu aroma.

-¿Solo por eso has venido? Lo interrumpí. Luego de todos estos años ¿has vuelto solo por eso?

-No, la verdad es que no podía seguir viviendo sin saber de ti, me atormentaba el no saber que estarías haciendo, necesitaba verte y decirte que todo lo que te dije ese día en el bosque era la mentira más grande que he dicho en mi vida, que la verdad es que no me imagino una eternidad si no estás a mi lado, mi vida sin ti ha sido un verdadero infierno, también vengo a implorar tu perdón y a decirte que en verdad lo siento mucho si te cause algún daño y que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas para poder remediarlo. Sé que me equivoque.

-¿Cómo piensas que un simple: lo siento, me equivoque, no puedo vivir sin ti, va a borrar todas las lágrimas y el sufrimiento que me causaste? Cuándo tú me dejaste sola en el bosque, no te importo que dejaras mi corazón hecho pedazos, no te importo que yo quedara muerta en vida, solo te limitaste una vez más a tomar las decisiones por los dos, no importándote el daño que me hacías, mira Edward la Isabella que tu conocías o la que esperabas encontrar hoy cuando regresaste después de tantos años ya no existe, ella murió cuando tu dijiste que no la amabas y que no te convenía.

-Mentí, Bella y sé que fue una mala decisión una muy mala y egoísta decisión. Siempre te ame, y aun lo hago, dame una oportunidad.

- No, estas equivocado, una vez más, si pensaste que te esperaría eternamente, a que vencieras tus miedos y por fin te decidieras a amarme como yo lo hacía; se que para ti el tiempo no tiene mayor importancia, pero yo soy humana y el tiempo es algo que me es prestado. Seguí tu concejo, continué con mi vida y aunque me costó mucho volver a confiar en el amor, encontré a la persona que fue capaz de sanar mis heridas y estar junto a mí sin miedos. Ya no puedo volver atrás y aparentar que nada paso y todo sigue bien, no es así yo supe retomar mi camino y buscar a alguien que si me ame. Tuve que aprenderlo de la forma difícil, gracias a ti.

- Bella yo aun te amo y comprendo que no tenía la razón en decirte todo eso.

- Te equivocas Edward en algo si tenías razón, hay muchas cosas que no podría haber tenido junto a ti y en el fondo de mi corazón te lo agradezco. Gracias a tu egoísta decisión de dejarme he podido conocer a las personas más importantes de mi vida, mi esposo, alguien que no teme amarme como yo le amo y mi hija que es hoy la mayor de mis alegrías y el motivo por el cual soy eternamente feliz. Sé que a pesar de todo te alegra el verme feliz y estoy segura que algún día en la eternidad encontraras a la mujer que logre llenar tu corazón y en ese momento me comprenderás, solo te pediré una cosa, cuando ese momento llegue no temas a entregarle tu amor a esa persona y no cometas los mismos errores que cometiste conmigo.

- eso quiere decir que no perdonaras mis errores,

- Yo si te perdono, ahora eres tu quien se tiene que perdonar y continuar, yo ya no te puedo acompañar, te quise mucho Edward y jamás te podre olvidar, pero no me pidas que renuncie a una vida que tú me obligaste a elegir, ya no hay vuelta atrás, te pido que no hagas una locura que pueda dañar a quienes te aman, sé que me entenderás a pesar de que no regrese contigo, fuiste importante para mí, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, te quise y siempre te guardare como un buen recuerdo a pesar de todo. Solo te pido que salgas de mi casa, que te quedes en mi memoria, en mi baúl de recuerdos, pero no en mi vida, yo ya di vuelta la página, prefiero seguir siendo una simple mortal, te deseos solo cosas buenas en tu existencia, se que encontraras a alguien que te ame mucho.

Sé que si él pudiera llorar lo hubiera hecho en ese momento, vi como sus ojos se llenaban poco a poco con una espesa tristeza, me gustaría haberla aliviado, borrado para siempre, pero esa ya no era mi obligación. Uno carga en la vida con las consecuencias de nuestras malas decisiones.

Me dijo que jamás me olvidaría y que fuera feliz, que a pesar de todo se alegraba de ver que la vida me allá dado solo alegrías y que lo tranquiliza saber que hay alguien que si valoro mi amor, prometió que no lo volvería a ver y que siempre estaría en su memoria. Me pidió si me podía dar un último beso, y eso fue lo que sentí en mi mejilla antes de verlo desaparecer por mi puerta, ese fue la última vez que vi a Edward Cullen, ese fue el ultimo día que me permití pensar en el, después de eso fue guardado en mi baúl de los recuerdos de mi mente, igual que el diario que escribí desde cuando él me dejo.

**Solo puedo decir en mi defensa que necesitaba sacar esto de mi mente, quizás no sea nada muy novedoso, pero estaba desde mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. Es primera vez que escribo un fanfic y lo hago solo para saciar un poco mi enorme curiosidad. Si desean decirme algo, sea bueno o malo de forma constructiva solo dejen un comentario o algo así.**

Gabrielliz


End file.
